


LA MÉMOIRE DE MON PASSÉ

by Doums



Category: Liv - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doums/pseuds/Doums
Summary: Ce texte est un extrait de l'œuvre ENFANT NOIR DE CAMARA LAYE,qui est un écrivain de la littérature AFRICAINE.Il s'agit d'un roman autobiographique voir même une introspection de soi-même. Il dénonce la souffrance et l'injustice social à travers des classes sociales et il parle un aussi du colonialisme en Afrique. Mais particulièrement sa vie d'enfance.J'ai choisi cette histoire dans la mesure où c'était un résumé amère de ma vie, de mon enfance. Ce qui est pur c'était la mort de mon père que j'ai pas connu dans vie et ma mère aussi qui est gravement malade. Mais l'espoir est dans l'avenir !!!





	LA MÉMOIRE DE MON PASSÉ

Né en 1996, mon évolution dans ma société était difficile. Orphelin de père à 4 mois, ma mère handicapée ma vie est devenue un dilemme. Vivre ou mourir. Mon village se situe à l'extrémité ouest de notre pays. Loin de la capitale, pas de transport, pas de l'hôpital ni d'électricité , la population vit dans les ténèbres. Mon village, c'est un endroit très dangereux, dominer par les plus forts et les sorciers. À 7 ans ma mère fut m'inscrire à l'école malgré qu'elle soit immobile. J'étais bien aimé par mes maîtres, ils me considèrent comme un prince qui deviendra un homme idéal dans son village en éveillant la conscience de son village vers la lumière du bonheur et de la réussite. Dès lors j'étais poursuivi par les malfaiteurs "sorciers" pour mettre fin à tous mes progrès et ma vie.Mais ce n'est pas le cas. À 11 ans j'ai quitté dans mon village pour aller continuer mes études dans un autre village qui était celui du village de mon directeur d'école. J'étais resté pendant 10 ans sans voir ma mère. Nous sommes nombreux et il n'y a pas de quoi à manger. Ma vie était faite de souffrance et de malheur. Mais aujourd'hui, je rends grâce à ma mère qui est la plus value. Je t'aime Maman à l'infini. 


End file.
